


Lament księcia Wilhelma

by andegavinovich



Category: Roczniki czyli kroniki sławnego Królestwa Polskiego - Jan Długosz
Genre: F/M, XIV wiek, biedny austriacki książę, pierwsza liryka w życiu i chyba ostatnia, pisane ku pamięci, pomimo wszystko szkoda mi Williama, z szacunkiem ofc
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andegavinovich/pseuds/andegavinovich
Summary: zima 1386 roku w Krakowie - 15-letni austriacki książę, pod opieką zakonników rozpacza - na noc, przed zainicjowanym przez niego pojedynkiem z litewskim księciem Jagiełłą (z góry mówię -  to moja osobista literacka fikcja, nic takiego miejsca raczej nie miało)





	Lament księcia Wilhelma

**Author's Note:**

> Za samą historią Wilhelma nigdy specjalnie nie przepadałam, ale utwór powstał w mojej sporej przemianie stosunku do niektórych postaci i osób. Jest to krótka liryka oparta na planowanym przeze mnie rozdziale powieści. Mam nadzieję że komuś przyniesie radość z czytania bo taki właśnie jest cel mojej twórczości :D
> 
> #teamjogaiła nadal, ale ku pamięci

Kochać całym sobą, gotów jestem.  
Lecz tą miłość, stalą wyciąć sobie na własność?  
Czy własnego serca się tą samą stalą pozbyć?  
Nie gotowy jestem by wybierać.

Łatwo bowiem dojrzeć chłopca ukrytego skrzętnie  
w stali, kaftan, hełm, tarczę poda stary Franciszkanin  
Któż jednak ujrzy serce mężczyzny tym ciele schowane?  
Łatwo przyodziać w żelazo chłopięce oblicze,  
Któż jednak w odwagę serce przyodzieje?  
Czy Bóg sam? Czy zakonnik próbować będzie? 

Nie pojmuję już nawet, kto mi co odebrał  
I klną poganie  
Że za koronę chcę umierać,  
Że za przysięgę niebieską, że za wiarę  
Że za honory, powie rycerstwo  
Że za herby, zamki, zaszczyty – wszyscy zgodnie stwierdzą  
Ja jednak za nic umierać nie chcę  
Jak tylko za to jedno oblicze obiecane

Więc zatruty kielich przyjmę  
Niech mnie zabiję nim się rozmyślę  
Bo cóż do poranka nad Rudawą uczynić zdoła  
jeden chłopiec, w klasztorze u Franciszkanów

Jak izba zakonna ostała się łkaniu  
Tak i mury wawelskie ostaną się prośbom.


End file.
